


Damn Omega Chunin

by oceanfoamgreen



Series: Alpha Kakashi and Omega Iruka [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Another work I cannot believe I wrote, Bonding, Established Relationship, It's a sequel, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Umino Iruka, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, it can be read on its own, they're basically married already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanfoamgreen/pseuds/oceanfoamgreen
Summary: Iruka’s eyes widened as he triple-checks his calendar. He can’t believe it. His heat…it’s nearly three weeks early!He’s always been fairly regular: One in the spring, one in the fall. Never deviated from his scheduled heats because he doesn’t use suppressants or herbal teas to regulate his heat cycles. He just uses his chakra. It’s quite more effective.So why is it so damned early?Iruka thinks back to what he’s been doing. He knows that heats can come on early sometimes because of increased alpha presence and…Oh.That’s right.He helped Kakashi through his rut a few months ago.Sequel to Damn Alpha Jonin but it can be read alone. PWP





	Damn Omega Chunin

Iruka’s eyes widened as he triple-checks his calendar. He can’t believe it. His heat…it’s nearly three weeks early!

He’s always been fairly regular: One in the spring, one in the fall. Never deviated from his scheduled heats because he doesn’t use suppressants or herbal teas to regulate his heat cycles. He just uses his chakra. It’s quite more effective.

So why is it so damned early?

Iruka thinks back to what he’s been doing. He knows that heats can come on early sometimes because of increased alpha presence and…

Oh.

That’s right.

He helped Kakashi through his rut a few months ago. They had been spending a hell of a lot of time together when Iruka wasn’t at the academy and Kakashi wasn’t away on missions. They even had several serious discussions about becoming bonded mates.

When Iruka had first brought that up, Kakashi had definitely freaked out. He wasn’t afraid of commitment. No, he was just afraid that he wasn’t good enough for Iruka.

That idiot.

After Iruka had convinced him that he was good enough and that Iruka had a say in this too, he told him that he wanted _Kakashi _not someone else. The alpha jonin had absolutely melted. He even brought bonding up the second time they discussed it. The third time had been a few weeks ago, and Iruka had gotten matching wedding bands for them to wear while in the village. It wasn’t required that bonded mates have a wedding ceremony, but Iruka liked the idea since his parents had gotten married and had been bonded mates.

Kakashi liked seeing a ring on Iruka’s finger since he teeth marks wouldn’t hold until their heats and ruts synced up.

Iruka had blushed when Kakashi had breathed that into his ear while slipping their hands together and sliding into him. He told Iruka that he couldn’t wait until they could bond with each other. Iruka knew the feeling.

Kakashi told him he was due for another rut soon, and he wondered if Kakashi’s would come early to sync up to Iruka’s unexpected heat. He supposed there was only one way to find out.

He called in to the academy and managed to find a substitute. Then, he sent word to Kakashi, who was in the village on forced vacation time. Thank you, Tsunade-sama.

Then, Iruka discarded his clothing and ran a lukewarm shower. Any hotter and he risked heatstroke, and any colder would just make him less likely to actually wash off.

After a thorough cleaning, which he enjoyed _a lot_, Iruka dried off and slipped into a bathrobe. The thrum of heat sat low in his abdomen, and he could feel himself getting slicker by the second. If Kakashi didn’t hurry, Iruka was going to start without him.

Frowning, Iruka made sure to check his wards and throw up a few sound silencing barriers as well as scent blocking barriers. He added a child-proofing barrier for good measure since he won’t be in class and some of his students were a little too eager to see why he wasn’t there.

Looking around his apartment, he nodded to himself, satisfied.

That’s when he felt his alpha’s presence behind him.

A purr escaped from his throat, and an answering growl met his ears. Arms wrapped around him, and Iruka leaned back into Kakashi’s body.

“Sensei, you smell _divine_.” The lust was unhidden in Kakashi’s voice, and Iruka’s body pulsed with anticipation.

“Ne, ‘Kashi, did your rut happen to come early?” Iruka sounded breathless to his own ears.

Another throaty rumble met his question. “Starting right now, ‘Ruka. See what you do to me?”

Iruka didn’t need to see anything. The hard appendage pressing against his ass was proof enough.

Iruka closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of his alpha. It made his mouth water and his teeth throb. Iruka absolutely missed the way Kakashi had scented during his rut, and he loved being able to smell that spicy scent again.

A hum escaped him as Kakashi’s hands wandered over Iruka’s robe. A hand slid in, and Iruka reached behind him to pet at Kakashi’s thighs.

Kakashi’s fingertips were tracing patterns around Iruka’s skin, and the flush became more prominent the longer they stood there. Kakashi hummed in approval when he tweaked a nipple, and Iruka moaned in response. He did it again before turning Iruka around.

The robe was pushed open, and Kakashi dropped right to his knees. He slid his hands up Iruka’s thighs, tracing his thumbs along the insides and gathering up the slick that had leaked down onto them. He used this to coat Iruka’s cock before taking it in hand and licking up the underside to reach the tip. He swirled his tongue back and forth until Iruka’s knees were shaking, and he was clasping onto Kakashi’s shoulders.

After a few short minutes, Iruka was shooting down Kakashi’s throat, and Kakashi made sure to catch him when Iruka stumbled forward.

The chocolate haired chunin sighed a purr, and Kakashi responded with a pleased hum.

“Bedroom?” Kakashi’s voice was absolutely wrecked, and Iruka closed his eyes to relish in the sound.

“Yeah.”

Before he knew it, Iruka was being picked up and carried back to his bedroom in his alpha’s arms. Kakashi’s strong hands were holding onto his thighs, keeping his legs spread, and accidentally rubbing his omega cock on his alpha’s torso. In just a few steps, Iruka was rutting up into Kakashi’s stomach purposefully, and Kakashi chuckled at his desperation.

“Oh, sensei. You’re so needy right now, aren’t you? Can’t wait to get my hands all over you. Get you lost in pleasure over and over. You’ll be so good for me, won’t you?”

Whimpers escaped from the chunin as he was set down on the bed. He sprawled backward and pulled Kakashi over top of him. “There’s condoms in the bedside drawer, but I want you to play with me a little before we start that, okay?”

“Mmm, of course, Iruka.” Kakashi’s breath tickled Iruka’s ear, and he shivered when the jonin laved his tongue on the underside of his ear before trailing more open mouth kisses down his neck and around his chest.

Kakashi was purposefully avoiding Iruka’s nipples, and it was starting to drive the chunin insane. They were aching to be touched, and Kakashi’s hot breath was not helping the sensation. Whimpers were the only thing Iruka could push out, but he directed Kakashi’s mouth to where he wanted it by clasping the back of his head and physically pushing the jonin over his right nipple.

The jonin chuckled against Iruka’s skin before – thank fuck – his tongue flicked out and teased at his nipple. Iruka pushed Kakashi’s head closer to himself, and the jonin finally got with the program. Sucking, licking, biting, blowing air, kissing – fuck, so many sensations. Iruka felt more slick pooling, and he knew Kakashi could smell it. He was switching to Iruka’s left nipple while his fingers came up to play with his right. Kakashi’s other hand slid down between Iruka’s legs and circled his entrance, drawing up more slick to be pushed around.

When Kakashi had thoroughly abused his left nipple, he came back up to kiss Iruka before reaching over to the bedside table and pulling out a condom. He gave himself a few pumps before rolling it on.

As he focused back on Iruka, his breath stopped short. Iruka had switched positions so that he was presenting.

Kakashi’s breath came back in aborted breaths. Fuck, Iruka kneeling before him looking like a feast…

His alpha _roared_.

He slid his hand over the curve of Iruka’s ass gently – always gently, do not hurt the omega, never hurt my omega – and his thumb found that hole that was practically begging to be filled. He stretched it lightly, and that earned him a gasp from the chunin.

Kakashi couldn’t help but let out a smile at the sound. Iruka sounded _wrecked_, and Kakashi was the one to make him this way.

Well, and Iruka’s hormones, but still.

His thumb continued caressing the outside of Iruka’s hole, and Kakashi licked his lips. Kami, he wanted to taste him.

Eye flicking up to take in his boyfriend’s body, Kakashi made his decision and leaned in.

He pressed his tongue flat against Iruka’s inner thigh, keeping his thumb right where it was, and licked a long, slow stripe toward his thumb, stopping just shy. Iruka shuddered beneath him, and Kakashi switched thighs and repeated the action. He kept up this slow rhythmic licking until slick was absolutely dripping out of Iruka. His thumb was completely coated, but Kakashi left it where it was.

He licked his lips – some of Iruka’s essence has coated his mouth while he worked – before leaning in again and kitten licking Iruka’s cheeks. Everywhere except where his thumb held position. By the time he was done teasing, Iruka was sobbing.

“Please, ‘Kashi, need you. Please, oh fuck. Please, please, please. Want your knot. Need it. Please, fuck me, _please._”

Kakashi swept his thumb over Iruka’s hole, putting just enough pressure to sink in before pulling it away. A sob tore from Iruka’s throat, and then Kakashi was rimming him in earnest.

He squeezed his boyfriend’s hips, rubbed down his thighs, stroked his back, reached around and played with his nipples, kept him in place when he squirmed too much. He carefully avoided his omega’s cock. He thought it looked absolutely divine hanging heavy and leaking between his thighs with no way to get stimulation. He focused on brushing over his perineum, trying to tease him while only partially satisfying his omega. As he did this, Kakashi kept licking until Iruka’s thighs couldn’t hold him up anymore, and he collapsed on the bed.

Kakashi licked his lips clean, then licked a wet stripe up Iruka’s back along his spinal column. “Are you okay?”

A delayed nod was his response before Iruka propped himself up on his elbows and turned his head back to look at Kakashi. The silver haired jonin was struck by the sight of flushed cheeks stained with tear tracks, watery eyes, and lips so red, Kakashi just knew Iruka had been biting them the whole time. A tendril of hair fell into his face, and Kakashi reached up to tuck it behind Iruka’s ear.

“Please, ‘Kashi. Fuck me. I need your knot, _Alpha_.”

The eye contact and the cadence of voice had Kakashi’s alpha roaring. His omega needed him. Now.

Kakashi flicked his eyes over Iruka, and he saw the other man slowly grinding his hips down into the pillow Iruka must have placed beneath his hips when he switched positions earlier. It was a tantalizing sight to watch, but Kakashi knew they’d both be more satisfied if he got with the program. So, he reaches for Iruka’s hips and stills them, which earns him a whine.

He chuckles and lifts the other man’s hips up, exposing his hole again. This time, Kakashi takes care in stretching him instead of teasing him. When Iruka starts thrusting back onto his finger, Kakashi adds a second, then a third. He’s about to add another when Iruka growls in frustration. “Just fuck me, Kakashi!”

“My, my. So demanding, sensei.” Kakashi can feel his omega rolling his eyes at that.

“Wouldn’t be so demanding if someone hurried the fuck—”

Iruka’s words were cut off as Kakashi slid home.

Damn omega chunin.

He loved a feisty Iruka, but he couldn’t wait any longer. He hadn’t just been teasing Iruka. Iruka’s scent, voice, moans, body, fuck _everything_ had been teasing Kakashi right back.

He started up a slow roll, and leaned over Iruka’s back so he could mouth at his neck where the omega’s scent glands were. His incisors throbbed to bite down, and it was making his jaw ache something fierce.

Just a little further and they’d be able to bond.

Picking up the pace, he had Iruka mewling underneath him, pushing back to meet his forward thrusts, and pushing forward into where Kakashi’s left hand was pumping his cock. At this pace, it wasn’t long before they were both gasping, getting close to the edge.

Kakashi brought his right wrist up to Iruka’s mouth, and as he pushed forward to lock his knot inside of his mate, Kakashi bit down on Iruka’s neck. The answering throb from his wrist let Kakashi know that Iruka had bitten down as well, cementing their bond. Then, he was lost to the sensation of his orgasm.

Some time later, Kakashi came back down to Iruka’s hair tickling his nose. The other man was sound asleep, and Kakashi realized he must have woken up because his knot finally went down enough from him to slip from his mate.

Making a face at just how gross they were, Kakashi stood to get a washcloth and wipe down himself and his newly bonded mate. Next, the sheets. He laid Iruka down on the couch before he stripped the sheets and threw them in the washer. Then, he got fresh ones and made the bed. These ones had been labeled “heat sheets” so hopefully that meant they were more comfortable, or at least clean.

Getting that done, Kakashi checked on Iruka and found that he was still asleep. A smile brushed Kakashi’s features as he looked at his mark on Iruka’s neck. It was still fresh, but not bleeding. Kakashi wanted to touch it, but he settled for touching Iruka’s bond bite on his own wrist instead. It tingled pleasantly, and Kakashi was filled with happiness.

He went to move Iruka back to the bed and laid him between the sheets. Then, he got water, Gatorade, and nonperishable snacks for when Iruka awoke. He grabbed one of the sensei’s books to read while he waited for the omega to wake up to begin their next round of fun.

**~I~*~K~**

Iruka wouldn’t admit this to Kakashi, but he loved it when the other man teased him. Iruka loved being teased. Whether it was Kakashi playing with his nipples or groping his cock or ass throughout the day, leaving Iruka horny but anticipating their night time activities, he wanted the teasing to last. He had looked into tease and denial, and some of that stuff had been too intense for him, but he did like the idea of holding off on orgasms until they were built up to again and again.

Just not when he was in fucking heat.

Kakashi had teased him throughout his entire fucking heat, and right now was no different.

Currently, the other man was fucking his ass but not his hole. The slide of Kakashi’s cock between his cheeks, Kakashi’s cockhead catching on Iruka’s hole but not entering was so fucking frustrating, and Iruka just wanted to scream.

So, he did.

Well, more moaned like an omega in heat (which he is, _hello_), and he kept trying to thrust back onto Kakashi’s cock, but Kakashi had a tight grip on his hips and Iruka. Couldn’t. Fucking. Move.

It was so frustrating, but it was so, so good.

Slick was coating his thighs because he had been dripping so much, and he’s doubly sure Kakashi’s cock is coated in Iruka’s slick, and _oh fuck why can’t he just fuck me already?_

Another wanton moan fell from Iruka lips. He’s pretty sure he had been begging Kakashi the entire time to get with the program, but his alpha wanted to draw it out.

Iruka really couldn’t be upset with him; Kakashi had satisfied him through three days of this already, and Iruka knew he was frustrated because he was feeling everything twofold.

Nobody had ever told him what having sex with your bond mate felt like. It was so intense. He suddenly understood why so many records of omega heats had remarked that the alpha and omega had bonded when the heat was almost over. Not when it first began.

Honestly, though, if given the chance to do over, Iruka would have bonded at the beginning of his heat again. It was so satisfying knowing that Kakashi was getting satisfaction from this simple act just by feeling his emotions through the bond. It was also part of the reason why Iruka was throwing frustration at Kakashi through the bond.

Maybe his damn alpha jonin would get with the program.

Just as this thought formed, Kakashi slid inside and had Iruka gasping at the intrusion. He’d never understand how Kakashi always managed to be so big inside of him.

A growl echoed by his ear as Kakashi leaned forward and licked at his neck. “My, my sensei. Pent up frustration is never good. Let’s see if we can cure that, hmm?”

Iruka was seriously going to kick his ass when this was all over.

**~K~*~I~**

Iruka’s heat had ended a few hours ago, but Kakashi couldn’t find it in himself to leave. He was stuck, and he didn’t care.

Iruka had noticed, but he hadn’t said anything either, so Kakashi figured it was fine.

They cuddled together on the couch while Iruka’s sheets were in the washer and dryer, and Kakashi even cooked them a proper dinner with the still-edible food in Iruka’s kitchen. They ate and lounged on the couch before getting up to finish the laundry together.

As they settled in after making the bed, Iruka curled up close to Kakashi’s side and mumbled, “Why don’t you move in?”

The question was innocent, but it had Kakashi’s heart thundering loudly. Iruka wanted him to move in?

“I…I hadn’t thought that you would want me to.”

Iruka smiled up at him. “Dummy, of course I want you to. I love you. Now we’re bonded, and we’re not going to want to be apart.”

Kakashi could see the reasoning in that, considering he didn’t want to leave Iruka now, or ever.

“Well, if you insist, sensei, I can be moved in by the end of the week.”

Iruka smiled again and kissed his lips. “Better make it the weekend. I don’t want you leaving me for a couple of days, and that means, you’re guest speaking at the academy.”

Kakashi heaved a put-upon sigh, but he couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face. A warmth filled his chest, and he knew that this happy feeling was probably here to stay for a long time.

“You’re also going to tell Naruto that you deflowered me.”

Damn omega chunin.

Kakashi had almost been at peace, but Iruka reminding him that they have yet to tell Naruto about their relationship made him anxious, so he flicked Iruka’s ear to hide his reaction. “No dice. I didn’t deflower you. I _bonded _you. You’re telling him because he’s less likely to yell at you.”

Iruka laughs at his response, which, rude. “Yeah, you have a point. I’ll end up yelling at him instead.”

Kakashi grinned, a thought coming to mind. “Think you could work in something about him finding a mate? Maybe a certain blue-haired omega?”

“Oh, most definitely.” Iruka’s answering grin had sparked a full amount of glee through their bond, and Kakashi couldn’t contain the laugh that brought out of him. Iruka would always be a meddler, and it was Kakashi’s honor to be his partner in crime, for as long as the chunin would have him. Which, hopefully, ended up being forever.

**~End~**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hoped you guys liked this secondary addition. Probably the end for this mini series (can it be called a mini-series even?) I also finished writing this at 2am, so please let me know if there are mistakes! I gave it a read-through, but my read-throughs are definitely limited by the amount of sleep I’ve not been getting. Haha. Anywho, thanks for reading, and lemme know what you think!:)


End file.
